Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Race". Plot (Still on the airship, Squid Baron is still taking his bath, playing with his rubber ducks) *Squid Baron: Hey, who's the most powerful duck on the team? Who's the most powerful duck on the team? *play with the rubber ducks* Pow pow pow pow pow. I am stronger than you. *Barracuda Joe: Oh, heya, still using that tub? *Squid Baron: What are you doing here? Get out of here! This is a private area only. *Barracuda Joe: This is no private area. We have a racing competition to go to. *Squid Baron: Ooh, is it a underwater race? *Barracuda Joe: Nope. *Squid Baron: A go-kart racing competition? *Barracuda Joe: Nah. *Squid Baron: Oh i got one, a snail slurping competition. *Barracuda Joe: How is that even a thing? It's a carpet race! *Squid Baron: A carpet race? Who fly carpets nowadays? *Ammonian #1: Sir! Jafar and Risky Boots are tied-up a rope. You two need to get your butts in here now! *Barracuda Joe: Let's go Squid Boy. Turn off the water and get dried up. *Squid Baron: The water is not even on! That's just plain dumb. The water is already on the tub. I'm just going to drain it. (Back at the ship station, Risky Boots and Jafar are still tied up on a rope) *Jafar: I can't get my staff with my feet. Why are we still stuck in this thing? *Risky Boots: You should have transformed at first to burst those guys out. Now you made us look like fools. *Jafar: Of course, i look like a fool just like the Sultan. *Risky Boots: I'll cut off your fingers afterwards. *Jafar: Don't ask me. *Risky Boots: Didn't you bring Iago for the trip? *Jafar: Um.....no. *Risky Boots: No annoying parrot and now we're stuck together on a rope. *Jafar: I can't get out. *Risky Boots: It's all your fault! Shame on you. *Jafar: Don't shame me. (Squid Baron and Barracuda Joe came to check on Jafar and Risky Boots) *Barracuda Joe: What is going on around here? *Risky Boots: Oh god, you're here to un-tie us all. *Squid Baron: Do you have like sccissirs? *Barracuda Joe: You can't even cut. *Squid Baron: My hands suck. *Barracuda Joe: You don't have hands. You have wiggy legs. *Squid Baron: What did you say about my legs?! *Barracuda Joe: Nothing. You're not perfect at all. *Squid Baron: I am the most perfect warp squid out of any warp squid that exist on this entire planet! *Risky Boots: You guys suck at partnering up. *Squid Baron: No we don't. He was bulling me. *Ammo Baron: *get up* What a battle. What happen? *Risky Boots: Hey, un-tie us all! *Ammo Baron: Why are you two stuck together and all tied up in a rope. *Jafar: That blue genie tied us for no reason and the group escaped. *Ammo Baron: Prisoners. Never trust them to do their escape. *Risky Boots: Just un-tie us you moron. *Ammo Baron: Okay, jeez, you're such a rude pirate. *Risky Boots: I'll tear your hat off. *Ammo Baron: Don't ask me on my ship. *Risky Boots: Ugh, i hate rules. *Ammo Baron: Give me a knife. *Barracuda Joe: Sure brother. *Ammo Baron: *cut the rope* Ah, just the way it is. *Squid Baron: Darn it. I miss my chance to get an award. *Risky Boots: *stand up with Jafar* Perfect standing. *Jafar: Where's my staff? *Twitch: *give the staff to Jafar* Here your majesty. It's all yours. *Jafar: We need to locate Shantae and all of her friends now. *Vinegar: Great. Now we have to clean everything up afterwards. *Ammo Baron: Stranger danger. We got a big game coming up. Back to the main base. *Risky Boots: We have a little secret behind these hands of a army. (Back with Shantae, Aladdin and the group riding on Genie's rocket ship) *Aladdin: We almost died in here. *Shantae: That ship is a one wicked of a torture. *Jasmine: These soldiers are mean. *Sky: One of them is a good one like Barracuda Joe. *Bolo: Now we're somewhere in the ocean. *Rottytops: Should we talk like a pirate? *Sky: No. *Bolo: I hate pirates. *Shantae: Me too. They're mean. *Cassim: Why are there land floating? *Shantae: This place look familiar. *Sky: Whoa, i know what this place is. *Rottytops: It's a racing tourament. *Shantae: It's Cape Crustsean. *Aladdin: What's that? *Shantae: It's a annual magic carpet racing tourrament me and my friends used to go to. *Rottytops: It was so fun that one of the racers got kicked out of their magic carpet from last year. *Cassim: Oof, so scary. *Genie: We have a magic flying carpet with us. *Sky: It's still following us. *Shantae: It's telling us to lead to the stadium. *Aladdin: That's not a stadium. It's a half piece of a floating island like a fraction. *Jasmine: Let's check what's on the floating island. (On the floating island) *Referee: I got all of my racers going. *RaceBot: Yes yes yes. I am ready for the carpet race. *Coach: I got all the racers name sir. *Referee: This is why we're going to make money. *RaceBot: Ho ho ho. *Referee: Okay, let me see. RaceBot, check. *RaceBot: *stand up* *Referee: Blade, check. *Blade: *punch his fist* *Referee: Drake, check. *Drake: Okie dokie. *Referee: Chubs, check. *Chubs: Don't even think about it. *Referee: Snuggles, check. *Snuggles: *giggle* *Referee: Okay, i got everyone on the list. Including the people we don't know? *Holly: *arrive from teleporting* Well hello, i didn't expect to see you. *Referee: What the? Who are you? *Holly: I am Holly Lingerbean. We are expecting to name the list of villains to race into this magic carpet race. *Referee: You can't be in here. You are not allow to sneak by when the race isn't set up. *Holly: What kind of a referee are you? How rude of you mister. *Referee: You better leave or i'll call the police on you. *Holly: No one is here to save you. Now i will erase your memories and write the name of the villains to join into the race. *Shantae: Stop! *Holly: Huh? (Shantae, Aladdin and the gang arrives with Genie as a rocket ship) *Genie: It look like someone needs our help. *Shantae: This half-genie wishing memory is going down the drain. *Aladdin: Stop right there. *Holly: No. I thought i capture you all. *blast a memory burst on the gang* *Jasmine: Genie, warp us. *Genie: Uh oh. *warp from the memory blast* *Holly: Where did they go? *Genie: *warp and bump into Holly* *Holly: Idiot! *Genie: *stop by the ground* Get off. *Rottytops: Why? *Genie: We have a fight to catch up with. *Holly: You're still alive? *Referee: Oh god, you guys made it in. *Shantae: Sure we did, it's nice to see you again. *Genie: *let his friends get off his rocket ship and transform back into a Genie* It's a palooza-wooza time! *Holly: Another genie? *Aladdin: This time, we got a real one in. *Genie: Oh yeah, Genie's in the house. *Holly: I'll burst you away! *fire blast on the gang* *Shantae: *punch the fire blast* You're not going to get away with this Holly Lingerbean. *Holly: You destroy my attack? Now i'll destroy your friends. *Referee: Go to the starting line my friends. The game is about to start soon. *Blade: Alrighty my friend. *he and his racers fly with their magic carpets to the starting line* *Shantae: *fight Holly* *Holly: *kick Shantae* *Shantae: *jump and spin kick on Holly* *Holly: Drat. *Shantae: *fire punch at Holly* *Holly: *defense the punch* *Shantae: What? *Holly: *fire punch on Shantae* *Shantae: Hey, you're copying my attacks. *Holly: You're cheating yourself, faker. *Shantae: No i'm not. *Aladdin: Don't worry, i'm coming! *Shantae: Aladdin, no. *Aladdin: *kick Holly* *Holly: Ow, you're mean. *Shantae: What were you trying to do? I'm going to get rid of her. *Aladdin: No, i was going to protect you. *Shantae: No you're not. You could end up being captured again as a memory orb. *Holly: I got you now both! *Jasmine: *punch Holly* Stop. *Bolo: Yeah, you go girl. Punch her back. *Holly: A belly dancer. *Jasmine: Ha, i'm no belly dancer than you think. *throw Holly off* *Holly: You look like a half-genie to me. *Jasmine: *giggle* No i'm not. Not even Princess Shantae can save her kingdom. *Shantae: Kingdom? What Kingdom? *Genie: Mushroom Kingdom? Dragon Kingdom? Magic Kingdom? Anything you name? *Tuki: Sequin Land you say? *Genie: Nuh uh. She was raised in that continent. *Tuki: It's a World of Magic! *Genie: World of Magic? *Tuki: What point of magic do you not understand? *Genie: Uh? Some magic beans that came right out of a fairy tale. *Tuki: No. You're not getting it. *Genie: D'oh! *Shantae: *punch and kick Holly* *Holly: I got something for you. *Aladdin: *grab Holly* Shantae, now. *Shantae: *try to punch Holly* *Holly: *grab Shantae* Gotcha. *Shantae: Let go of me. *Rottytops: Don't worry, i will save you. *throw her head to Holly* *Holly: *get hit by Rottytops' head* Stupid head. *Rottytops: Ha ha ha. Look at me, i'm a head with a living soul. *Holly: Get this thing away from me! *Rottytops: I'm a head you dork. *Holly: Where's your body?! *Rottytops: My body is right there. *her body wave at Holly* *Holly: Ahhh! *Genie: Get back to your neck! MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 8) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff